User blog:Hayashi H/Summer 2015 Reflections
Strategy These were the setups used. In addition E5G was farmed using Yamashiro, Fusou, Hiei, Akagi, Souryuu and I-168. Event roles *Patch note translator *Second-liner admiral (1-3 days behind frontliners) *Drop logger Things to remember #Always pace yourself in events. If you overuse strong ships are the start you're screwed when they're locked out of the harder maps. #Don't leave event clearing to the end or you may be screwed. #Running expeditions nonstop is even more important than usual during events. #Pride is worse than useless. #For event preparation, Information > Kaini > Depth > Modernisation > Equipment > Buckets > Fuel > Bauxite > Ammo > Steel. #People who are emotional have their intelligence temporarily reduced to zero until they calm down. No exceptions. Only attempt difficult content when calm. #If you cannot kill something S-rank reliably without using support expeditions, it's not farmable and you should drop your difficulty unless you have a lot of excess resources. #Never use support expeditions to farm. Your expeditions must be used for resource regeneration or your chances to get what you want drop a lot. #Never use YamaMushi to farm. #Don't frontline unless you're one of the strongest admirals. If in doubt, you're not. See point 4. #Don't complete something at a higher difficulty for the reward if the reward sucks. #Don't assume that whatever you knew is still true when a new mechanic is introduced. >> crit damage from Hiryuu Kaini was the direct cause of E6M last dance's victory (300 damage x2 on boss in day, alone) and E7E last dance's victory (126 damage x2 on boss in day, alone: yukikaze finished boss off at night), something which flies completely in the face of the conventional wisdom to not cross the 150 firepower soft cap. #You'll get good drops when you least expect them and nothing but Sendai and Myoukou when you're awake. Difficulties cleared *Event 1: Hard *Event 2: Hard *Event 3: Medium *Event 4: Easy *Event 5: Medium *Event 6: Medium *Event 7: Easy Acknowledgements *All frontliner admirals for branching information *Nanamin for information re: Echelon night battles *People in WikiChat for information re: Yuu-chan on E5G medium *AbsoluteLuck for clearing E7 10 times - 9 times for other people. He didn't actually help me, but it's inspiring nonetheless *Kancolle developers for creating the event, though they probably earned all of that back both in profit and in epicaricacy from players Effectiveness: Starting and ending resources *Start: 16,248 Fuel, 22,892 Ammo, 112,067 Steel, 25,894 Bauxite and 1095 Buckets *End: 215 Fuel, 475 Ammo, 46,394 Steel, 1,669 Bauxite and 227 Buckets. *Net resource usage: 16,033 Fuel, 22,417 Ammo, 65,673 Steel, 24,225 Bauxite, 868 Buckets. *Number of times event paused for resource regeneration to softcap: 2 (once before E6M final dance, once before E7 sortie set), averaging 3 days each. All other time was spent farming or sortieing nonstop. Effectiveness: Final event haul (in no particular order) *8 Maruyus (Pending Abukuma Kaini Luck-modernization post-event) *2 Akitsu Marus (Daihatsus transferred to Abukuma Kaini for +15% resources forevermore from expeditions) *Roma *U-511 *Agano *Tokitsukaze *Nowaki *Ooyodo *Isokaze *Zuihou *Nagato *Hayashimo *Tanikaze *Akigumo *Naganami *Umikaze *Hatsukaze *Unryuu *Akashi (#2, #1 was from 2-5 on Aug 1) *Mizuho *Yamagumo *Kawakaze *Libeccio *Hayasui *Teruzuki *15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni *Prototype Flight Deck Catapult *2 Medals RNG-sama denied Kazagumo, Kiyoshimo, Takanami, Amatsukaze, Harusame and Noshiro in spite of numerous farming attempts. Still, 25/31 ships is a relatively good success rate, I think. All of these are new ships except Akashi and Maruyu (had two, one per orel fleet). And so, my first event as an admiral 3 months after account creation, Summer 2015, ends. Now it's finally time to do the expedition quests for the second set of 53cm Bow (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount and Z1, which I've been putting off all the way in order to prepare properly for this event ever since I started KanColle. 暁の水平線に勝利を刻みなさい！ Category:Blog posts